petshopboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Don't We Live Together?
'Why Don't We Live Together?' was the closing track on ''Please''. Production and Recording This track was originally recorded with Ron Dean Miller in New York (which is why he receives a production credit), but that version was not the one featured on 'Please'. Lyrics The original lyric for the refrain was "Why don't we live together now?" but the last word was taken out after suggested by Ron Dean Miller. The song features the lyrics "for all the love we have and all the love we hide", which were also featured at the end of several version of 'Opportunities (Let's Make Lots Of Money)'. According to Neil: The song is really about settling down, compromise. If you will never find someone who you are totally in love with, who you are intellectually compatible with, physically compatible with, never going to get bored with sexually, is incredibly good-looking - if you're not going to find that person, you're probably going to settle for the person whom you're used to. It's the compromise of reaching middle age. There comes a time in everyone’s life when all of the parties every night they’re not enough You want something more I want you I want you I find you when I want you and lose you late at night The woman in me shouts out the man in me just smiles I may not always love you you may not care but if we should live together there's something we could share if we dare Why don’t we? Baby, why don’t we live together? You won’t believe in love until the day you try Baby, why don’t we live together? With all the love we had and all the love we hide We’ll find a home together and sleep there every night There’s a time and place for most things This time we’ll get it right You may not always love me I may not care but intuition tells me, baby there’s something we could share if we dare Why don’t we? Baby, why don’t we live together? You won’t believe in love until the day you try Baby, why don’t we live together? With all the love we had and all the love we hide Why don’t we live together? Together? Why don’t we live together? Together? Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah You may not always love me I may not care but intuition tells me, baby there’s something we could share if we dare Why don’t we? Baby, why don’t we live together? You won’t believe in love until the day you try Baby, why don’t we live together? With all the love we had and all the love we hide Why don’t we live together? Together? Together? Ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah Baby You won't believe until the day you try Baby, why don’t we live together? Why don’t we live together? Baby, why don’t we live together? You won’t believe in love until the day you try Baby Without the love, love you feel inside Category:Songs Category:Please